<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, What a Beautiful Morning by TeenCaterpillar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068504">Oh, What a Beautiful Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar'>TeenCaterpillar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove Snippets [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Female Billy Hargrove, Female Billy Hargrove/Female Steve Harrington, Female Steve Harrington, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, fem harringrove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue eyes scanned the morning sky, still orange from the sunrise.  It was beautiful, one of her favorite things about California, and she woke up pretty much every morning to watch.</p>
<p>She also went back to sleep like, right after.</p>
<p>But a nice sunrise and a smoke was the <i>perfect</i> way to wake up, everyday.</p>
<p>Though this morning, Billie heard the sliding door open and close.  She looked up, pausing as she tapped her carton, blinking in surprise as Stevie came out, wiping at her eyes blearily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billie Hargrove/Stevie Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove Snippets [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, What a Beautiful Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first time writing Fem Harringrove and uhhhhhh gonna have to do some more of this.</p>
<p>Hope y'all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billie sat on the balcony, hair ruffling in the warm morning breeze.  She looked down at the ocean, not too far from the apartment, only separated by some beach, a road, and a bike path.  How her and Stevie had landed this place was sheer <i>luck</i>.  Also probably because the landlord was a total skeeve and Billie had used it to their advantage.  Blue eyes scanned the morning sky, still orange from the sunrise.  It was beautiful, one of her favorite things about California, and she woke up pretty much every morning to watch.</p>
<p>She also went back to sleep like, right after.</p>
<p>But a nice sunrise and a smoke was the <i>perfect</i> way to wake up, everyday.</p>
<p>Though this morning, Billie heard the sliding door open and close.  She looked up, pausing as she tapped her carton, blinking in surprise as Stevie came out, wiping at her eyes blearily.  She was in one of Billie’s shirts and a pair of tiny shorts that cupped her ass so <i>perfectly</i>, Billie couldn’t help but lick her lips and gently bite her lower lip.  Stevie’s skin was pink, flushed from the heat, and her hair curled around her shoulders, sticking out a little at the sides.</p>
<p>Billie swallowed and went back to tapping her smokes.</p>
<p>“What’s up, baby?” She said, pulling out a cig.  She stuck it in her mouth, looking up at Stevie, who still hadn’t sat down.  “You’re not usually awake before 10 if you can help it.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to make your morning special,” she said, still sleepy, but in that pliable soft way that always got Billie squirming, warmth pulsing between her legs.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?  Harder to get better than a smoke and a beautiful view.  Though you definitely add to that.” She smirked, reaching out and cupping Stevie’s ass, fingers slipping under the cloth to massage the flesh.  Stevie hummed, pink mouth opening in a soft moan that had Billie licking her lips even more.  She could feel herself starting to get a little wet, and she opened her legs a little.  She was only in a Metallica shirt with the sleeves cut off, long enough to just barely cover her muff.  It wasn’t like she was too worried about someone looking up.  In fact, didn’t quite mind much if they did.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Stevie hummed, batting lightly at Billie’s hand.  “You charmer.  Now stop, I had a plan and everything.” She pouted, more awake now as she sank down in front of Billie, hands pushing her legs apart, gripping just above her knee.  Billie gushed just a little, gasp escaping her as her chest heaved.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Stevie nodded, kissing along her thighs, wet and open mouthed.</p>
<p>“Wanted to make you feel <i>good</i>,” she murmured against Billie’s skin.  It made her shiver, and she lit her cigarette, taking a drag.</p>
<p>“You always do, baby,” she replied, voice low and husky.  She felt Stevie’s breath hitch and grinned a little.  “You’re so good to me, so good <i>for</i> me.” Stevie whined a little against her skin, lips getting closer and closer to Billie’s pussy.  “Tell you what,” she said, taking another drag.  She felt her face heating up with arousal, felt herself getting wetter, maybe even starting to drip as Stevie panted against the crease of her groin.  “You make me cum before I finish this cigarette,” a sharp inhale, “And I’ll give you a <i>reward</i>.  Whatever you want, sugar.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Stevie whispered, knees squeezing together to find some relief as her hands gripped Billie’s legs tightly.  “Yes, <i>yes</i>.”</p>
<p>“Shhh,” Billie said, free hand tangling into Stevie’s hair, pulling her face back so she could look into honey brown eyes, pupils blown with lust.  “Better get to work, you know how fast I smoke.” She grinned, smoke leaking out from her teeth and nose, making Stevie’s eyes roll back a little.  She sloppily kissed Billie’s thighs again and Billie leaned back, tilting her head towards the morning sun.  Billie was good at being quiet when she needed to, and she bit her lip as Stevie finally kissed against her folds.  Thin fingers pulled her lips apart, thumb circling her clit slowly.  Billie’s hips bucked a little and she took another drag.</p>
<p>“Pretty,” she heard Stevie breath out, breath ghosting across Billie’s wet folds.  It made her shiver again.</p>
<p>“Sure are taking your-- <i>fuck</i>!” Billie gasped as Stevie dove in.  Her fingers tightened in her hair, making Stevie moan into her pussy.  Her tongue licked up against the soft, velvety flesh, circling her clit softly before sucking it into her mouth.  The sounds were <i>fucking glorious</i> as Stevie sucked, letting Billie’s clit pop out of her mouth with a gasp.  She quickly went back to work, tongue licking up Billie’s juices, poking and wiggling into her.  Billie bit her lips harder, humping against Stevie’s face slightly.  Stevie moaned into her pussy again, the vibrations delicious against her.  Billie gasped and took another drag from her cigarette.  “Fuck, ooh,” she groaned quietly, tongue swiping over her bottom lip.</p>
<p>Stevie was getting vicious, sloppy as she sucked on Billie’s lips, tongue licking in little strokes before switching to long ones, deeper, that ended with circles around her clit.  Billie took another shaky inhale, noticing the cigarette was about halfway gone.  She looked down, loving the sight of Stevie, brows furrowed in concentration, nose pressed against her muff, into the patch of dark blonde hair.  Stevie’s legs were shaking as she pressed them together, squirming.  Billie could <i>see</i> that she was dripping so much it was starting to dampen her shorts.  She moved her foot, big toe pressing against where she <i>knew</i> Stevie’s clit was.  It made the brunette cry out against Billie’s pussy, panting as her lips jerked forward.  Billie smirked, pulling her foot back.  Stevie whined, but went back in, sucking Billie’s clit almost painfully.</p>
<p>“<i>Fuck</i>!” Billie cried, biting her lip quickly as her thighs tried to clamp together.  Stevie’s hands held them apart, mouth hot against Billie’s skin as she kissed along her thighs again.  Billie kept smoking, pulling Stevie’s face back to her mound by the hair.  “I’ve only got a third of this cig left, honey,” she said hoarsely.  “You wanna cum today?” Stevie whined and pulled her open again, planting open mouthed kisses against her, tongue dipping in and licking deeper and <i>deeper</i>.  She was relentless, whining and moaning as she suckled on Billie’s clit again, tongue swirling and flicking.  Billie ground her hips up, feeling her orgasm starting to build up.  “<i>Shit</i>,” she hissed, drawing out the vowel.  “Oh fuck,” she groaned through clenched teeth.  Stevie shoved her face in as close as she could, inhaling the salty, heady smell of Billie’s leaking pussy.  Billie felt her shiver at the smell, <i>the taste</i>, and she gushed again, Stevie lapping it up desperately.</p>
<p>Billie looked again, blue eyes cracking open to peer down.  Stevie was <i>dripping</i>.  She was a gusher, and Billie could see that she was so wet, it was starting to bead along the outside of her shorts, wet and glistening.  It made Billie gush again, orgasm getting closer and closer.  She took a puff, cigarette almost down to the filter, maybe a couple of puffs left.</p>
<p>And then, Stevie looked up at her.  Honey eyes, nearly black with blown pupils, looking up at her through long, long lashes.  Nose puffing against her pubes, cheeks flushed.  But, <i>fuck</i> her <i>eyes</i>.  Glazed over with pleasure as she ate Billie out like it was her last meal and she was starving, <i>drooling</i> for it.  She pulled, back, gasping for air, and Billie’s slick connected to her chin in a string.  She licked at her chin, sucking it up.  Billie was so fucking close.  She brought the cigarette to her lips as Stevie went back in, mumbling into Billie’s folds,</p>
<p>“<i>Please</i>.” Billie gave a full body shudder, pulling Stevie’s face against her groin as she ground against her face with abandon.  Stevie moaned, loud and wanton, only muffled by Billie’s pussy.  Billie shook violently as her orgasm overtook her, legs twitching as she gushed against Stevie’s tongue, which hadn’t stopped moving.  She lapped and lapped and <i>lapped</i>, until Billie had to pull her face away, pink tongue still out, searching for Billie’s cum.</p>
<p>“<i>Fuck</i>,” she sighed, legs still shaking a little.  “Oh baby, you did so good.”</p>
<p>“Did I do it?” Stevie gasped, swallowing thickly as she cupped herself, smart not to touch too much.  That was <i>Billie’s</i> to touch, to play with.  “Was I good?” Billie held up the cigarette, one last centimetre of paper left before the filter, cherry red at the end.  Stevie broke into a wide grin, face slick with Billie, all lit up with glee.  Billie pulled her in for a kiss, licking into Stevie’s mouth.  She groaned at the taste of herself, snubbing the cig out against the metal railing.  She tossed it into the ashtray, never once pulling away from Stevie’s mouth.  Billie cupped Stevie’s face in both hands, swallowing her cute little mewls.</p>
<p>“You were such a <i>good</i> girl.  Such a good, good girl.” Stevie preened at the praise and Billie stood, helping her up.  The chair was slick with her juices and it made her pussy throb.  Stevie leaned into her, coming back in for a kiss.  Billie let her, pulling back only to smirk and say, “You ready to cum, baby?”</p>
<p>Stevie couldn’t get inside and on the bed fast enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>